shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 281: The Blue
|kana = THE BLUE |romaji = THE BLUE |releasedate = October 1, 2018 |arc = Beach Exam Arc |chapprev = The Aroma of Comeback |chapnext = The Place Known as Yukihira |volume = Volume 32 }} The Blue is the 281st chapter of Shokugeki no Soma. Plot Summary The Council Team along with Ikumi and members of the Polar Star Dormitory are celebrating the success of everyone passing the final exam. Praises were being passed around about the contribution each council member put in to make their stand successful, especially of Megumi, who handled the entire dining area all on her own. With the test now behind them, Alice was ready to enjoy the resst of her summer with plans that included parties until Akira reminded her that council members still had their duties to fulfill along with their summer homework still complete. Speaking of all the council duties, Soma realized that Erina's presence was absent. With Erina being Dean, everyone figured Erina was probably elsewhere overseeing the other courses. Going back slightly in time, Erina wakes up in an undisclosed location being watched over by Asahi Saiba and his Noir members. Erina recalls stories from her grandfather as a kid about Les Cuisiniers Noir, who would blackmail, kidnap, and even torture to achieve their goals. Although her grandfather said that the noir were in other parts of the world that would never reach her, it still caused her to lose sleep thinking about it. Asahi begins to tell Erina the reason he brought her to their location. He explains that he wanted to challenge her to a cook-off where if he won, she would have to swear to be his wife. We wanted to do it "the old fashioned way" but once he saw how innocent she was about romance, he chose the way of a cook-off to better get the point across. This leads to Erina asking questions of her own for him. Her first question was how did he infiltrated the school, He responded by saying he knew lots of ways to make fake ids and resumes. Her second question was why he had noir invade in Japan and taking on shokugeki. His response was that it was a test for her and to prove if the rumors about her were true. He said her responses to the matter were swift, precise, and correct. Asahi goes on to explain that because it was a test, he didn't send anyone that was too dangerous as someone could have been killed. His talked angered Erina as she felt he was not only making light of Totsuki's dignity but that he also had the nerve to challenge her to a cooking contest. She eventually accepted to challenge him. As Erina was ready to get to a kitchen and start the cook-off, Asahi explained how the challenge would actually be done. Asahi begins to explain about the event known as The Blue. Its a widely renowed contest inthe culinary world. The most promising chefs under 35 are gathered from around the world for a world class competition where they can make a name for themselves. What makes this years The Blue event different is that not only the culinary world will be invited but also the underworld of the noir will get a chance to participate. It goes in line with the mission statement: The purpose of The Blue is to gather promising young talent from around the world in order to determine who the greatest chiefs to shoulder the upcomign generations will be. Asahi tells Erina that the next Blue event will be held during the current summer. In the distance, on the beach, Joichiro is seen wondering where his kid have gotten to after "missing out on all the fun." Characters in Order of Appearance Featured Dishes *None Featured Cooking Duels *None Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapter Category:Beach Exam Arc Category:Volume 32